In the past, many techniques have been tried to make assembly operations, especially in automotive manufacture, more efficient. This has been especially true with respect to the locating of hinge washers in the door hinge assembly processes of automotive vehicles.
The techniques which have been tried in the past are inaccurate, expensive, complicated, cumbersome, slow, and subject to frequent malfunction.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to provide a novel process for bonding metal objects in place, and components used in such process, which avoid the animadversions of the prior art techniques.